Lilsimsie Wiki
lilsimsie Kayla Sims is an American internet personality mostly known for her YouTube channel, lilsimsie. On this channel, she uploads daily videos of the popular life simulation game, The Sims. Apart from that, she streams daily on her Twitch channel and is a full-time college student. In July of 2018, she was nominated for Streamer of the Year 2018 with Summer in the City Awards. Unfortunately, she did not win the award. Additional YouTube Channels Apart from her main channel, Kayla also has two other channels. moresimsie Her second channel, moresimsie, is currently used as a place to upload stream VODs (video on demand), but it was originally used as a second channel where she played other games. She uploaded a video of her taking pop quizzes with her friend titled, "Who's my YouTube Boyfriend?" but it's been private/deleted as of April 2018. She has also said that she filmed a few episodes of her playing Kitty Powers Matchmaker with her sister, but had never uploaded them. On September 1, 2017, she uploaded a Not So Berry Challenge VOD and has continued uploading every VOD of hers since. Hey Simsie! Podcast On July 30, 2017, Kayla uploaded a Podcast Teaser on her channel, Hey Simsie!, and uploaded the first full-length podcast the following day. The episodes usually revolve around stories about Kayla's life, and she often has her friends or family present as guests. The podcast is currently on hold due to her busy college, YouTube, and Twitch careers. Kayla never addressed the end of the podcast, however many fans speculate that it is over. Additionally, Kayla once stated that daily streaming took over in place of the podcasts. Life Outside of YouTube Early Life and Family Kayla was born on August 14, 1999, in Chicago, Illinois. She spent the first six years of her life in Chicago (where her grandma still lives), and then moved to Oviedo, Florida. Kayla visits Chicago for a week in both the winter and summer every year. She is the oldest child of her family and has two younger siblings, Brett and Shanna. Her mother is named Karen, but most of Kayla's viewers refer to her as mommasimsie. Her dad hasn't made many appearances on her channel but he usually lurks in Kayla's streams saying nothing but "sup", causing the whole chat to reply "sup" back to him. His name is Mark, but he is usually referred to as papasimsie. At a young age, Kayla played soccer for her local soccer team, although this did not last long. The family has three dogs named Mako, Bimini, and Captain, and three cats named Lemon, Pogie, and Snapcat. Snapcat has since been given to Kayla and now only Lemon and Pogie live with her parents. Shanna has turtles, bunnies, and birds that she is responsible for. Separate from her family's pets, Kayla has her cat Snapper, also known as Snapcat, living with her in her townhouse. She has expressed that she would like another animal. However, she fears if she were to get another pet her cat wouldn't like it due to its age. Middle and High School Career Kayla has mentioned how she didn't have a lot of friends in middle school, as most of them dropped her around this time. She opened up about the fact that her father got multiple myeloma during this period, and her parents had left so that her father could get the treatment required. Because of this, her grandparents cared for her and her siblings. Even though her grandparents were caring for them, Kayla felt as though she had to take care of her younger siblings since she was the oldest. She said in a podcast that she got into playing The Sims 3 during this time. Feeling obligated to care for her siblings put a lot of stress on her, and she used The Sims to escape her real-life responsibilities. Kayla was, in her own words, a real "try hard" in middle and high school, this being the origin of the good noodle meme. She was on her middle school cheer team for a brief period of time. She's said that she felt like a different person when she was a cheerleader. She expressed she felt as though she was pretending to be someone she wasn't. She also took multiple college credit classes while in high school. College Career Kayla graduated high school and started college in 2017. (Please don't put where she's going, it can be added when and if she feels comfortable announcing it.) During her first year of college, she lived in a dorm with her roommates and was majoring in digital media. She's since changed her major to history. During her second year of college, instead of living in a dorm, she leased a townhouse with her friend, Jill, who later moved out leaving Kayla to live on her own. YouTube In middle school, Kayla and her neighbor started a YouTube channel they shared, where they played with Littlest Pet Shop toys. They stopped uploading on this channel when starting high school. A few years later Kayla started uploading The Sims 4 videos on this channel, such as the 100 Baby Challenge and the first episodes of her Steele Family Let's Play. When the channel hit 10,000 subscribers, her old neighbor kicked Kayla out of the channel and deleted the videos that she made by changing the password. This is when Kayla started her current channel, lilsimsie, where she rapidly grew a large audience. Currently, the lilsimsie channel has over 400k subscribers. The first video she uploaded was “I was hacked: story time”, which has since been changed to unlisted. As of now, the first video on her channel is the first episode of her Get Together series. Social Media Twitch Kayla has a Twitch channel under the username lilsimsie, where she streams nearly every day. Her first stream was in 2015, where she did only two streams before stopping. When she started streaming again in September of 2017, she soon got partnered a few days later. It took such little time because she already had a large following on YouTube. Her streams typically last about three hours, where she usually plays The Sims 4, The Sims 3, or Stardew Valley. In the past she's played games such as House Flipper, My Time at Portia, Cities Skylines, Uno, and Golf It, among others. She uses a text to speech bot named Brian who reads donations of at least $3 or 300 bits out loud. When certain amounts of money or bits are donated Kayla is "jump scared", by a loud noise that tells her and the viewers that a large amount of money had been donated. Twitter Twitter is another form of social media that Kayla uses under the username lilsimsie. She doesn't post on Twitter that often, but when she does it is an always a tweet that she thought a lot about before posting, normally consisting of memes and inside jokes that she shares with her followers. She often posts about Rick Astley, a British singer who is well known for a song titled "Never Gonna Give You Up". Additionally, Kayla posts when she is going live on Twitch and usually deletes the tweet soon after. Instagram Kayla doesn't use Instagram very often. Her username is lilsimsie, and she has over 44k followers. She has stated that she is very self-conscious and gets anxious when posting. Recently, she's started to post more often but has admitted to posting old photos instead of taking new ones. In addition, she says that she doesn't go out much so she feels as though she doesn't have much to post. Snapchat Kayla's Snapchat used to be public. However, she has since made it private. This is because she now only uses Snapchat to speak to friends and family. She no longer posts because it was becoming too much. Kayla says that she keeps a few snap streaks with just a few people. In the past, she told a story of how she lost a streak with her sister and her sister Shanna was not happy with her. Reddit Kayla recently starting being active on Reddit. She posted a picture of her build and the managers of the page thought that someone was impersonating her. Kayla has told this story a few times and says that she finds it very funny. She states that she never thought she would be accused of impersonating herself. The build she posted was a picture of a house from her let's build. Tumblr Kayla has become much less active on Tumblr over the years. She used to post screenshots from her Huntley Legacy. Currently, she posts yearly CC favourites and her Simsie Save updates on her main blog. She also reblogs all of the CC she downloads on her CC finds blog. Celebrated Milestones YouTube 3,000 Subscribers: March 2016 - Q&A 4,000 Subscribers: April 2016 - Q&A with facecam 10,000 Subscribers: July 2016 - Fixer-upper contest 30,000 Subscribers: August 2016 - Reacted to old videos 50,000 Subscribers: November 2016 - Covered herself in 50,000 noodles and put 50,000 sprinkles on a cake 75,000 Subscribers: February 2017 - Gaming setup tour and speed build of her room 100,000 Subscribers: April 2017 - Reacted to childhood photos 200,000 Subscribers: April 2018 - Reacting to 4,000 subscribers video Twitch First Stream: December 2015 Regular Streaming: September 1, 2017 Partnered: September 15, 2017 One Year of Streaming: September 1, 2018 Latest activity # Category:Browse __NOEDITSECTION__